Highschool online
by AkioGasai
Summary: What happens when kirito loses his duel against heathcliff, and instead of dieing gets sent to the world of the angels and demons, Reincarnated into Rias' peerage kirito must start his life anew, working his way up from low class devil to ultimate class Maou, rated t for now, depends on what happens Kiritoxharem, Godlike kirito, boosted gear, kirito KiritoxArgo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second fanfic, I wanted to explain some things before you start the story, I know issei is supposed to have more than 3 peices but im making him have 3 because Kirito has 4 and Rias will eventually have another pawn, can you guess who?, it will be explained later in detail on why that is, but I hope you enjoy, and for all the readers of Goku goes to earthland i'l continue soon, i'm just stuck on what to do next in it, well that's all for now hope you enjoy my story**

' ' (Thinking)

" " (talking)

**Chapter one: A New start, A new life.**

**-kirito's p.o.v-**

Darkness.. that was all I felt. After she was Killed something in me just gave in to the darkness inside, I just didnt care if I lived or died anymore but for some reason I faught with all my strength to avenge her, but in the end I was stabbed through the chest and with that I watched my HP bar drop 5% 4% 3% 2% 1% 0%. I was dead, maybe I would get to see her again before my life ended, but when a few seconds passed and I was still conscious I opened my eyes what i saw amazed me, i was on a platform made of cube glass like bricks floating in an endless black void with only me in it, and there was a vortex of red powerfull energy about 20ft away from me.

'What could that be?' I thought to myself as I started calling out to Asuna "ASUNA! ASUNA! are you around here!?" I yelled a few times untill I realised It was hopeless, I should've known she was gone, all I felt now was...Regret, regret for not being able to save my one and only true love. The last thing I can remember was Seeing Asuna jump in front of me to block Heathcliff's stike to save my life, I will never forget watching her get slashed from waist to neck the image of it it burned into my mind permanantly. "Asuna where are you?" I whispered to myself. Now I felt Truly alone, I was always used to being alone, being one of the only solo players after SAO turned real, I was always alone in life, it never bothered me, but for some reason the loneliness I felt now was different. It hurt, alot, thats when I saw something start to emerge from the vortex, a girl, just as I started to make out her features my vision started to blacken, 'I'm dieing' was the last thought I had before I saw a flash of beautiful crimson hair. Then I let my counsciouss slip away and when I awoke I was in some kind of classroom. The only noticable difference was all the occult material and the magic circles drawn on the floor, when I looked down I was still wearing my Blackwyrm Coat and I noticed my two swords the Elucidator and Dark Repulser were lying on the table beside me. I looked up after a few minutes of trying to think about where I was and what just happened, I had a massive headache also, Thats when I remembered Asuna "Asuna, I'm so sorry, if only I were a better swordsman I could've saved you" I said sadly,

**-Kiba p.o.v-**

Kiba heard this and made a mental note of him calling himself a swordsman, he himself didn't think of himself as a swordsman, at most he would call himself a fighter, if he was this confident he had to challenge the newcomer when he was feeling better.

**-Kirito p.o.v-**

I felt tears coming to my eyes, I couldin't hold it back anymore, at that moment I didn't care who saw me I and I started crying, thats when I felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around me. startled I looked up to see the same crimson hair I saw in that void, She was one of, if not The most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on,

she looked at me with a sad look in her eyes, and said "My name is rias what's yours?"

"Kirito I guess" I Mumbled

"Nice to meet you Kirito, I hope you have fun with us as out newest devil!" Rias said smiling wide at me. 'That name sounds soo fake, I'll have to ask him about it later' Rias thought to herself, trying her best to hide the agitation she got from him lieing about his name.

"I'm a Devil? But I still have my in-game swords and armor on? this isn't... Sword art online anymore?, Last thing I can remember was Fighting heathcliff on floor 75 When Asuna died... Then I got killed a few seconds after her." Thats when I noticed that we were not alone, there was 2 guys and 3 girls besides us, "and ummm could you introuduce me to these guys?" I stated pointing at them.

'Sword art online?! did I hear him right? I couldint have, that game is still not beat, I'll have to ask him about it in private, he probably wont want to say much about it in front of everyone' Issei hearing the name sword art online knew what that was, it was a game that started 2 years ago, The first VRMMORPG, it was a pure evil game that when you died the nerve gear would shoot an EMP to your brain destroying it, Issei had wanted to get in on day one but luckily his mom was late picking him up and by the time he got there all the copies were sold.'I still get chills even thinking about what would have happened to me if I was stuck in Aincrad, The creator akihiko kayaba must've been mad to make a game like that' Iseei thought to himself remembering the day he heard about the sao incedint and thanking his mom for being late.

"You never died. how should I put this, when you were about to die you wished to get revenge, no matter what the cost, somehow you got ahold of a flyer with the gremory circle on it, and your will was so strong it summoned a high class devil like me, so I used my Devil powers to reincarnate you into a devil, and a cute one if I may add, you have 4 pawn peices by the way" Rias said answering Kirito's question, That's when she heard Kirito mumble something "Did you say something Kirito?"

"Yeah, I think I know how I got a hold of one of your family's circle's, There was a new event I was doing before I fought Heathcliff, The event item I had was some kind of pentagram, the same one over there on the floor" Kirito said pointing to the Gremory summoning circle on the club room floor, only just realizing how this mess happened "But if what your saying is true you saved my life, thank you," I said trying to sound as sincere as possible. "Now back to your friends who are they?

"These here" She pointed at the rest of the people in the room "Are my Peerage and your family from now on". She introduced a blonde handsome by anyone's standards boy with a mole under his Left eye, Rias' Knight he smiled and said his name was Yuuto Kiba, Next was a brown haired boy Kirito thought was giving off a perverted aura, his name was Hyoudou Issei and he was Rias' pawn,'He must have a few pieces Kirito thought as he didn't see very many people in the room with him, he remembered that there were 8 pawns in a regular game of chess but he didn't know if their evil pieces used the same number of pawns than regular chess. then there was a girl with a voluptuous body, and a really cute smile, she had black long hair tied into a long pony tail almost reaching her knees and introduced herself as Rias' queen Himejima Akeno. Next was a white haired girl with an emotionless face, she was sitting on the couch opposite of him eating what looked to be some kind of cracker thing, Her name was Toujou Koneko, Rias' Rook. And last but not least Asia, a cheerful blonde who adores Issei. She was rias' bishop. The only thing Kirito thought when he saw her was how could such a nice girl get mixed up with a pervert like Issei, finally Rias questioned him about being in a Virtual reality game "what do you mean by is this a virtual reality game? If you were playing a game shouldin't dieing not be a problem for you?" Rias Questioned

"Well you see when I was about to die, I was playing a game called Sword Art Online Or SAO for short, This was a full dive game Where your brain was linked to the body of your avatar, but after the games creator decided to pull a sadistic trick on us all he shut off the log off feature and made it so anyone who died in game would die in real life, When we hit floor 75 akihiko himself decided to show his face, he was actually Heathcliff this whole time, a high ranking member who ran the largest guild in Aincrad. Aincrad is the name of the castle the game was set in, so anyways back to where we were, after Akihiko showed himself he announced that anyone who could beat him in a duel would win the game for everyone and the remaining 4000 players out of a total 10,000 would be set free, My in game wife Asuna protested when I challenged him, but she was paralyzed along with everyone else because Heathcliff used his admin powers to paralyze everyone besides The two of us, so I thought to myself if I win this duel we can be together in the real world, so I went ahead against her wishes and dueled anyway when the duel started he was fierce, but I fought with everything I had and in the end... And in the end I was about to get stabbed which would have killed me, if not for my girlfriend asuna who beat the effects of the paralyzation with sheer willpower alone and jumped in the way, she lost her life that day, the next thing I remember is heathcliff using A glitch in the system to stop time for a split second long enough to block my incoming strike with his shield and then he stabbed me in the chest. After that I woke up in a black void. seeing a flash of crimson which would be Rias-san saving me. passing out, and waking up here with you guys" He finished telling his story, there were tears constantly coming out of his eyes, he tried to wipe them off but they just kept coming, until he felt a pair of arms pull him in, Rias was sitting next to him hugging him crying, she was just glad she could save him in time, for some unknown reason she took a liking to Kirito the instant she laid eyes on him, she then told everyone else to go on home for the night and come back in the morning,

"Sorry guys but could you let me and Kirito talk tonight? He sounds like hes had a rough day and needs someone to talk to" Rias said genuinely caring about her servant,

"Ok see ya later Buchou, Kirito," They all called out and left leaving just Rias and himself in the room alone, they were aware of her family taking an unusually strong liking to their servants, but she seemed even more loving around kirito kiba thought to himself

"so what are your thoughts on becoming a devil and working with us?" Rias asked hopeful he'd say yes but at the same time almost afraid he'd refuse and try to get away from her, which technically would make him a stray devil which are not allowed and have to be killed on sight, after all this boy lost everything he had today he had nothing to lose if he did decide to go against her, but somewhere in her heart she knew he would say yes, she had complete trust in this boy she just met last night, after hearing his story she couldn't see him as a bad person, it just didn't seem to be in his nature to do bad things like murder,

"Well I lost my real family years ago, I was stuck in the death game for the last 2 years with my girlfriend, she died, I don't know if im even in the same world I was in before, so Yeah I'll say yes." Rias' face lit up the moment i said yes, and she started hugging me even harder until i started talking again. "But I have one condition, I want to go and visit my remaining family at some point in the next year or so. but yeah you all seem like nice people I'd be happy to join you guys, there was also something else I wanted to talk about, see those swords over there and this coat I'm wearing" I answered Rias with a simple yes and tried asking to her about some other things, she looked surprised then smiled so I started telling her about what I think happened, 'My avatar is now me, I still have my swords and armor/Coat so that's the only option it could be'. I thought to myself trying to get my theory straight before I told her, it sounded crazy enough as it is but it was the only other option besides still being in a VR game.

"Yes those two swords over there? and its possible, I'l have to come with you when you do visit them just to be safe, can't let them find out your a devil now can we" she replied simply waiting to hear why I has brought up the stuff I had with me,

For the first time since Asuna died I was happy about something, happy I would be able to see Sugu and Midori, I was excited to let them know I made it out of the game safe... well kinda 'but I cant let them know I'm a devil now so I'l have to lie and make up a story about how I got out of the game before everyone else' I thought to myself then I remembered I was talking to Rias and continued "well They shouldn't be here if this is real life, they were my swords Elucidator and Dark Repulser. I think when you reincarnated me you actually reincarnated my conscious into my game avatar, that's the only explanation there is to me still having my two swords and Armor," I said kind of not believing it myself, but hoping she would,

"Yeah that sounds like something devil magic would do, it's very unpredictable with stuff like that" Rias stated like this was an everyday occurrence. I was shocked, 'how could she believe this so easily' I thought to myself "well why don't you try spreading your wings Kirito?" she asked him wanting to see his face when his wings popped out, she loved watching the look of confusion on their faces for the first time using their wings, she found it funny

"how do I do that? I asked.

"feel the new muscles in your back and open them, it shouldn't be hard, see?" Rias said with her black bat like wings spread open wide,

"OK" I said and started trying to open my wings, when I finally got it a couple seconds later it was alot easier than I thought, 'I guess living in sao for so long made me adaptable to almost any situation now' "look Rias I did it!" I yelled, happy I managed to get them out on the first try, that's when I noticed the look of shock on Rias' face, "do they look alright? Is there something wrong" I asked, I looked Back at my wings and noticed one of them was a feathered angel like wing, the only difference was it was gold. "Rias? why do I have one golden wing? Is that bad?" I asked her confused on why one of my wings were gold, only to get no response out of her at all. and the look on rias' face tells me theres something bad about my golden wing, she looked scared almost, so I put them away and said "look Rias, I know that my Wings are different, can you tell me what having different wings mean? because just the look on your face alone... it's enough to make me never want to show anyone ever again..." I said to her trying to reassure her I wouldn't show anyone, ever. there was something wrong about my wings but I didn't know what

When Rias heard him say that he'd never show his wings to anyone, she instantly regretted the way she reacted about him having an archangel wing, it seemed like he was ashamed of himself for having different wings, the first thing she thought of was how Akeno used to get bullied and picked on and eventually kicked out of her home for being half fallen angel,

"I'm sorry Kirito, I didn't mean to seem so shocked or scared but do you know what type of being has golden wings?"

"I think angel's have wings that look like mine right? only there supposed to be white aren't they? so what does that make me then?" I tried my best answering Rias' question but I never really knew much about angels or anything about religion, I was more of a gamer than anything, 'well I guess I could call myself a swordsman from being in SAO so long'

"That's right, angels do have feathered wings like your right one, but they are white, the only angel in existence today with golden wings Is Michael, the strongest angel and the only one to have the title Arch Angel" She stated trying to hint at the connection between him and Michael without saying it to him bluntly.

"What?!" I asked in disbelief, 'Am i related to Michael?' "So does that make me related to him or something?" I asked curious to what she was getting at.

"Well its either that or you are a lot older than you look because the last archangel Died almost a millenia ago, her name was Jibril the Archangel of knowledge, she died in The great war caught in one of the Vanishing Dragons blasts" Rias said to him, her tone of voice sounded like she was back to the normal Rias' which Kirito thought was great, he didn't want them all to hate him after being in the peerage for not even a day,

"SO i'm either related to michael or jibril?" I asked questioningly "well I guess what you say could be true, I don't know how, but I never knew my real mother or father, they apparently both died when I was to young to remember them, well anyway lets get some sleep, its getting late and I'm tired" I told her

"OK then, lets go to the bed in the back room of the club building" Rias said getting up from the couch walking down the hall while stripping off her clothes"

"umm Rias.. why are you stripping?" I asked trying to keep calm so my nose wouldn't bleed

didn't I tell you? I cant sleep with anything on, I have to be naked" Rias said seductively as she winked at me,

'man this is gonna be a long night' I thought to myself as I went after her to the bedroom,

**And There's the first chapter, I hope you like my story so far I decided to put Argo in the harem because I like her, and she will play a useful part of gathering info for Rias' peerage, im working hard on this one writing down every little detail as I think of it, I think im going to try and make this story my longest/best, and I will also take suggestions for the story, just P.m me with what you want to see and we can work something out to try and make it happen, anyway i added jibril from no game no life because i think shes really funny and probably one of my favorite anime characters, she will play a really important role in a few chapters. if you p.m me guessing her role in the story and get it right i will give you more info on what her actual role is and some info for later chapters, so just tuned there's lots more where this came from,**

**Edit: the first review i got on this story was about how Kirito and Issei were unbalanced, because Kirito had most of the pawn pieces, so i changed it up so kirito has 4 pieces 3 being mutation and issei has 3 with one mutation piece. There will also be a new pawn added to the group, hope you enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2, Issei Hyoudou

**Ok guys i might as well tell you now before you read this chapter and start flaming me for inconsistancy, This story is set in an Au i guess you could call it, Because in my story vali fight Issei alot earlier, and as for attaining balance breaker, Kirito Unlocks his**

**balance breaker in his Boosted Gear, Issei will get his in the next chapter or the one after, and oh yeah the next few chapters will be**

**time skips of a few weeks/months at a time to quicken the pace to the kokabiel arc, I like said before, vali fights issei alot earlier**

**in my story, thats basiaclly the only change i have to the main plot, except for xenovia, she joins earlier, it will be explained why**

**next chapter, these next 2-3 chapters will be all the main characters backstorys, i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i did**

**writing, Dont forget to review either :)**

**-I dont own Sword Art Online or High School DXD, They are both owned by their respective owners- -Lucky f'ers I think LOL**

**Issei's P.O.V**

It was a normal day at school, well as normal as it gets since I became a devil, apparantly I have what they call a Sacred gear, That

led to me finding a girlfriend, we went out for a few weeks and one day on a date I was killed by her, stabbed right through the heart,

how ironic right? she said I was a threat to her accosiation or something, well it sucked, because now I'm scared to confess to any

other girls ever since that happened, thats why I'm on my way to go visit Kirito. He seems to know how to get women, maybe he can teach

me a few tricks, anyway I'm almosty there, but I cant seem to get the moment Raynare "killed" me out of my head for some reason.

**-Flashback- A year or so ago**

"Yuuma-chan why did you want to come to this old park tonight? I don't see anything worth visiting here" I asked my girlfriend,

confused on why she brought us to a old dirty fountain in the middle of town, and at around midnight at that!

"come closer issei" Yuuma said in a Shy and really cute tone "I have something to ask of you".

"Really?" I said excited because Yuuma has never asked anything of me since we started going out, and I felt it was a mans job to do

things for his girlfriend.

In less than a second I was by her side, she leaned towards me, 'Is she going to kiss me?! I dont think my body will be able to Survive

the blood loss' I thought to myself half paniking on what to do if she kisses me, then she turned towards my ear and whispered in a

voice so low it was barely audible.

"Will you please.. Die for me?" She said to my surprise,

"What? I don't think I heard you, I thought you said can I die for you, what did you really say?" I asked her hoping that she said

anything but that,

"Oh you heard me right issei" Yuuma said as she started to transform, she got a bit taller, Black wings sprouted out of her back , she

got a bigger bust, and her clothes turned into nothing more than a few peices of cloth covering her "important" areas.

'Oh man my nose better not start bleeding' I thought to myself, I was in complete shock at what I was seeing, am i dreaming? no i don't

think so. Was she some kind of angel? But I've never seen or heard of any black winged angels. Well that dosen't matter right now

"What do you want with me Yuuma?" I questioned her.

"I want to kill you because my higher ups said you could potentially be dangerous to us, and my name is'nt Yuuma it's Raynare" she said

as a spear made of what looked to be light started forming in her hand, 'This cant be good' I thought to myself. Just as I was about to

turn and run for my life I felt a spear penetrate my chest, 'Is this it? will I die without seeing any oppai' I thought to myself as my

vision started to blacken I heard the sound of wings beating off in the distance, 'She must've ran' I was thinking this is it for me.

It all ends here, I die a lonely death as a virgin. untill I see someone with beautiful crimson hair standing a few feet away from me,

"Do you want to live? and live for me?" she asked

"What? of course I want to live" I said weakly, even though I was on the verge on death I can never turn down a beautiful woman.

"Alright then, stay still we'll start now, oh and did you know you have a special artifact in your left arm, thats why those fallen angels were after you, I'm sorry I never got here sooner, by the way I'm Rias Gremory, Your new master, your Issei right?" was the last thing I heard her say before I completley blacked out

**-Issei p.o.v-**

"Ahh that night my life changed forever, I don't even really mind though. In my opinion living as a devil way better than my human life

ever would've been." 'If only I never had to get mentally scarred for life by that bitch' I said to myself in my head, I was nearly at Kirito's step when suddenly Kirito burst through the front door and out onto the street, I ran over to him to ask what was happening, when i saw he had a red gauntlet on his arm,

"What's that? and are you ok?" I asked him more intereted in the gauntlet than anything, I know kirito and in the month since he's became a devil he's proven himself to:

A. be a better swordsman than kiba, faster and stronger, and

B. Has the unnatural ability to attract women like flys to a lightbulb. it's crazy, they just come out of nowhere untill hes swarmed, but

enough of that back to the fight, Just as I looked back over to kirito I heard

**{Boost}** and I seen kirito Jump out of that crater he made from getting thrown out of his own house and swiftly strike an opponent, the

opponent looked to be around 6" with pitch black hair, he wore a priest robe except it was, again, pitch black. And he was wielding

what looked to be a holy sword, "Kirito whats happenening? and do you need any help?" I yelled as loud as I could to try and get his attention. 'Yes It worked he's looking over here'

"Issei? When did you get here?"

Kirito asked with a look of pure confusion on his face, all i could do was fall over anime style at his obliviousness to his surroundings when hes in a fight

"A few minutes ago what happened are you ok" I yelled back hoping he was ok, If I let him get hurt Rias would probably have to "punish me" again, I shuddered at the thought of getting spanked again,

"Oh yeah I'll be fine, you can wait in the living room of my house if you want, I should be done here in a few minutes"

with that he dissappeared, turning into a black blur shooting across the sky as his sword slashed the priest from end to end he made sure to not let the Holy Sword he had get out of his sight, he used his Gauntlet to pick it up, He then made his way into the house where his Friend Iseei was waiting for him to talk about his fear on confessing.

**-Unkown's p.o.v-**

I was keeping an eye on kirito to see how well he fought against my priest, looks like he did well, I noticed He was able to touch a fragment of excalibur with that gauntlet of his, "Just what is that' I thought to myself, I then turned to my subordinate and said

"come, our work is done, time to return to base"

I got a simple "yes master" in responce, and with that we set off into the darkness to plan our attack on the peerage of Sirzechs' little sister, Rias Gremory.

**A week later, Mountains in Rural Japan -Kirito's P.o.v**

Ever since that night Issei wanted to come over to ask me about How he should confess to Rias I really haven't seen much of him, i know

i should have expected that but it looks like he's not going with Rias either, She just asked me to put my training on hold for the day

to go look for him, 'I wonder where he could've ran off to, I know Rias' Monthly training camps are hard but there unavoidable for us,

It's either the Training Or 1000 Magically enhanced spankings, Which i would rather never talk about again, even thinking about them,

maked my butt sore

**-Flashback A month prior {Kirito was a devil for only a week}(kirito's p.o.v)-**

"Now, I know I've been nice so far but you know I can't let this go unpunished right?" Rias was staring straight at me, I was so scared

I could hide in a box for weeks on end with Gasper, anything but that wrath of Rias, It all started when Issei wanted me to go and help

him train his Sacred gear, the thing about it was nobody in the peerage even knew he had one, So we went off training on stray devils,

untill Rias found out, I'll never forget the look on her face, It was one of pure dissappointment "How could you do such a thing

without even letting me know? Do you realize how worried you had me?" She said with tears threatining to fall, So we both begged for

forgiveness. It worked, but in the end we ended up getting spanked by Rias' with her hand reinforced with demonic magic, One lessen we

learned from that was never to hunt anything without her permission, thats when we started training in the training camps, our plan was

Issei would take off for a long period of time, long enough for Rias to ask me to go look for him, Then we would get about an hours

training in before we had to go back

"Hey kirito you seem like a strong reliable Guy, think you could do me a favor?" Issei practically begged me,

"Sure im not busy, what is it you want?"

"Well i was kind of wondering if you could keep this a secret" He looked up waiting for my approvial that I would keep his secret.

I nodded my head for him to continue, but what he said next I'l never ever forget "Well can you help me train my sacred gear?"

"WHAT YOU HAVE A SACRE-Pfff" I was cut off by Issei's hand slapping over my mouth trying to stop me from saying Sacred gear, When I

finally got his hand removed I said "Sheesh don't have to suffocate me, and yes I will help but on one condition" I said

'Damn that prettyboy' Issei knew there was going to be a condition, he was just hoping it wasin't going to be anyting embarrasing. "Ok

fine, I'll do whatever just help me master "that" on our next Training camp, our plan will be the same thing we talked about after the

spankings from last time" issei said with shiver down his spine from even mentioning the spanking

Kirito Smiled at Issei's reaction, but cringed when he brought up the "incident" as he preferred calling it. 'I bet he thought I was

going to make him do something embarrassing like confess his love to Rias or something' Kirito had to hold back a laugh at the thought

of Issei doing that, sure it might work out, but Issei would never have the guts to do it anytime soon, "Well if your going to learn

how to master your Kami no gia **(Divine Gear)** you should at least have another fighting style down to, so if you want my help your going to

learn how to use a sword while I'm teaching you, does that sound alright?"

"Alright? thats better than alright, I was expecting you to make me wear a dress while we were training"

Issei said making Kirito sweatdrop,

**-(present Time) Kirito's P.o.v-**

"I'll admit Issei, Your better than I expected, But still not good enough, Remember I was the one who first used this stance outside of sao I am it's creator"

I said while I rushed at Issei at about a little over half of my max speed, for a newbie at swords he really is amazing,

'I wonder if i give him 'That sword' would his arm handle it?' I thought to myself,

Issei seemed to notice me lose focus for a second because he quickly took my feet our from underneath me and left me on the ground,

"Looks like I win this time Kirito" Issei Said happily, then his mood changed and he looked at me like he was deep in thought

"What were you thinking about just then? It must've been something importnant because you would've never falen for such a cheap trick like that otherwise" He said reading me like an open book

"Yeah, i was thinking about something, Can you rememver Vali? How his wings used to give off extra power his Divine Dividing used to give to him so he could stay at max power the whole time he fought"

I asked him, He looked utterly confused,

'Why is he bringing this up again? I already know I got my ass handed to me in that fight, untill the end, but i just barely made it through then, if it wasin't for kirito going balance breaker and stepping in he would've killed me' issei thought, he decided to answerKirito's question even though he didn't want to. But he knew if kirito was aking about something like this he must have a really good plan in mind.

"Yeah, his power is unreal, what about it?" I asked genuianly curious now to what kirito might be trying to get at.

"Well the other day when you came over to ask about Rias, I was fighing that priest remember?" Issei nodded his head signalling he did remember

"Well that Sword he Was using wasn't any holy sword, It was an Excalibur, To be precise it was Excalibur Lightning, It does basically the exact same thing as Vali's Wings, What do you say wanna give it a try? the only thing is you won't be able to wield this sword with your bare hands, you will need to use your gauntlet, or else you could be seriously injured or even die, remember, it might be 1/7th of the original but that 1/7th is still extremely powerful"

Issei looked completely flabbergasted,

"You have an E-E-Excalibur with you? Is that why my skin has been crawling whenever I get near you today?" he asked

"probably" Was all i gave him for an answer, I was still waiting to see if he was going to try to use this or not.

"Well I guess I could give it a try." Issei said anxious about what could happen to him if this went wrong.

"Thats more like it." I said, I then proceeded to activate my boosted gear and boost my power

"go boosted gear" **{Boost} **

and unsheathe the Excalibur Lightning, it's blade was zig-zag shaped like a lightning bolt, and the metal was a really faint goldish bronze color, "Are you ready?" I asked him, waiting for him to activate his gear. When a few minutes past and he just stood there staring at me i finally said "Your gear remember? without it this sword would most likely burn your hand off" I said face palming myself"

"Oh yeah!" He said and proceeded to shout " Activate-**Kami Gia**" As soon as the words left his mouth a black gauntlet appeared on his arm, almost identical in every way to my own gauntlet the differences only lie in the color patterns, mine was Mostly red with Yellow accents and a green jewel. WHile his was Black as the night sky with deep purple jewels, The instant it Manifested a Dark purple aura surrounded him.

'almost makes him look evil, I'd be scared if I could'int kick his ass with my eyes closed, he's going to be a force to be reckoned with when he masters his gear' I thought to myself watching issei's display of power. when it all calmed back down Issei was standing there with a black gauntlet on his right arm and i noticed something else, his right iris turned purple, 'Well OK?' I thought, not taking much thought into it at the moment

"All right are you ready to try wielding the Excalibur lightning?" I asked inpatiently

"Yup Pass it here" issei said, so I complied and handed it to him, what happened I would have never expected in a thousand years,

The second he grabbed it he just bend over and started retching as if he was going to throw up.

"Are you ok? I asked worriedly, ' Damn I knew it would be to much for him, Why didn't I just listen to Azazel, I was just about to bend over and take the sword from him when he smacked my hand away?

"What are you doing? You obviously cant handle the sword," I said bluntly.

"Just take a step back and watch how a senpai Sacred gear user operates" He said with his usuall perverted grin plastered wide across his face 'He must be trying to make me not worry about him, oh well, I guess i can at least respect his wishes enough to see what he's attempting to do' i thought to myself, ready to grab the sword from him in a seconds notice

Just as the thought processed it happened, I would never understand how, it should have killed him really, all I heard was issei screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHH fuuck this hurts, almost as bad as "That" time," He was in a lot of pain, that I could tell, but then all of a sudden the handle on the Excalibur lightning started to meld into issei's sacred gear, When it was all done his sacred gear looked no different, until he activated its new "mode" ,

**{Kokken mōdo** **(dark sword mode)}** His gauntlet yelled and where his hand would've been morphed into a 2 foot long blade, The Excalibur Lightning,

"Hows that Kirito? bet you weren't expecting me to be able to do that were you?"

I sensed around the area he was standing, his power nearly tripled, "Amazing I said, so you integrated the Excalibur Lightning into your Sacred gear so that when you achieve balance breaker you will have the same system as Vali's Wings only in your sword," 'I wonder if Rias knows this boy is a combat Genius' I thought, Proud to call Issei my senpai at that moment, until i heard a voice call us out.

"well if it isn't you shitty devils, and look you even tainted my poor little excali-wally" A green haired priest said, he appeared to be wielding an Excalibur,

"Issei run and get Rias" I demanded. "I'll hold him off, just go!"

**Aaaand cliffhanger, hope you like my story so far guys, next chapter will be freed Vs. Kirito/issei, will issei go get help or will he **

**refuse to leave his new best friend by his self to fight the excalibur wielding priest. The first half of Next chapter Will be set **

**around Argo noticing Kirito has gone missing, How will she react to find out her best customer/friend has gone missing, find out next **

**time on highschool online**

**Next time**

**Issei: "No im staying, You go, your needed more than me. So go!"**

**Rias: "I just can't Live without him, idk what to do, Akeno please help"**

**Argo: "WHaaaat?! Kirito is dead? Well screw this game then im done"**

**Kiba: I will not let you lay a finger on my friends, In the name of Rias Gremory I will slay you here and now Draon emperer, **

**Kirito :Argo?! How did you get here? you should still be stuck in Sao Shouldin't you?**


	3. Argo Rescue arc Part 1

**Hey guys and girls, sorry for the wait, But here it is. Chapter 3 of Highschool online, Finally done, This is a direct continuation of the last chapter no break in between. I'm going to be doing a few things different, It is an AU story as I stated in the last chapter, So i hope you all like my story, and alot of people have been telling me Kirito is a bit OCC with his reaction to becoming a devil and other stuff, yeah he is kind of, but i need him like it for the story to work out, Don't forget to leave me a review, i also forgot to tell you that an arc I came up with Called "Argo rescue arc" will be starting about halfway through this chapter, im sure you can guess the content And last but not least (Disclaimer - I do not own Sword art online or High school dxd, I just read/Watched them both.)**

**-Kirito's p.o.v-**

'Good now I don't have to worry about Issei getting caught up in this I might have to use "That" Again. but what will I sacrifice this time?' I thought to myself as I readied my swords the Dark Repulser and Eludicator I yelled "Who are you and what do you want with the Excalibur fragment we have?"

"Well it belongs to me trash! So I say you give it here now little boy" The priest said staggering around like he was drunk laughing his ass off at seemingly nothing, then in an instant he was in his sword stance ready to fight. And in a Flash he was inches from my face, He licked along the edge of his blade not cutting his tongue somehow and said "If not, I'm going to have to take it the har- err fun way, Because see, nobody fucks with the ex-Priest Freed Sellzen"

"Too late, Freed", I shrugged "It's not able to be removed from the gauntlet anymore" I lied hoping he would not know much about sacred gears, which he didn't because he seemingly got frustrated like a little kid and started stomping around angry cursing under his breath,

"I'm gonna kill you for that, you shitty devil, I never killed a devil in a while so I'll have fun with you before I kill you" Freed declared with a sadistic Grin on his face.

He then charged at me at a near blinding speed, the only thing I saw was a flash of green from his coat then he was trying to cleave my head off a second later, but no matter how fast he was I was still faster, I kept parrying his stirikes with my two swords out of pure instinct alone untill one strike caught me in the side, it made a pretty deep gash but not enough to stop me. A month ago would have been a whole different story,

**-Flashback- -Vali vs Kirito-**

It all started while me and Rias were out for a walk one night just having fun out to see the park. when all of a sudden Issei was seen flying through a few trees next to us not slowing down, literally breaking through them one by one until he crashed through about ten trees. "Issei! I Told Rias to stay close and we both ran to see what happened to Issei when we got there we were both shocked at what we saw, Issei had his gauntlet out and it was beat up looking, Issei looked even worse, cuts and bruises everywhere and he had 2 black eyes, "Issei what happened to you?" I asked frantically trying to figure out whats happening before Rias gets angry because someone hurt A member of her peerage but before he got the chance to answer a white shining light came flying at high speeds towards Issei, I managed to reflexively block whatever it was from hitting Issei again with my sword, But just as i blocked it i felt my strength sapped away to half of what it was, I fell to my knees and heard the shining being laugh, "Hahaha you think you could stand against the Vanishing dragon"

That's when I remembered what Ddraig Told me about the "white one" awakening soon, and that we were mortal enemies destined to fight eternally until one kills the other and the boosted gear and Divine Dividing move on to 2 new humans to use as an outlet for their anger.

Just as i finished my thought I looked up to see a person clad in a shiny White scale mail. He quickly kicked me across the jaw with speed not even I or Kiba could have matched and then when i was flying back he flew quickly behind me and dragged the claws of his armor across my ribs as I flew by, the pain I felt was enormous, The blood that came out was everywhere, and it was coming out of me! It was nothing like Sao, This was real life and real life hurts, 'There's no pain blockers here' I thought to myself as I crashed into a wall from behind and blacked out a second before Vali said

"Worthless, this is supposed to be my enemy? Rin finish him" Then he flew away not even bothering to waste his time on us.

That's When I Regained consciousness and Ddraig awoke giving me my own set of Scale mail, At a cost though, He said that I had to give up my left arm, So I did, without a second thought, The only thing on my mind at the time was saving my friends, I can't remember much of anything though, Rias told me that all she saw was me get covered in Red armor and blur across the field to where Rin was standing, only for Rin to be knocked back 30 or so feet from a massive punch to the gut which knocked him unconscious instantly, The whole time it happened my Gear kept counting down from 10, when it hit 0 The armor vanished I passed out instantly, But that's Not before I brought Rin to death's door Rias told me after I punched him I fired Something called a "Dragon Shot" Which was a massive energy beam that would've leveled the city if Rias had'nt came and pushed my arm up right after I fired. Which then I collapsed completely out cold in Rias' Arms. Vali must have sensed his brothers aura going down because within 10 seconds of my armor disappearing Rias said she thought she seen Vali fly by and Grab Rin and fly away with him. Either way Rin disappeared Right after the Dragon shot.

**-Present time- -Issei p.o.v-**

I have to hurry and find Rias, Akeno or both! I thought as I ran as fast as I could back towards camp, I knew Kirito could hold his own against that Priest, I just hope he doesn't have any backup by the fallen or this could get bad fast. I quickly shoved those thoughts aside, "I know kirito has this untill we get back" I reassured myself, I know the feeling and pain of getting killed by a brutal murderer but he doesn't, and as his senpai it's my duty to make sure that he gets out alive and ok, I used my thoughts as a boost of energy and started running as fast as I possibly could.

In no time at all I Saw camp coming in to view and Luck must be on my side as I thought I saw Rias and Akeno out by the door talking, probably about where we were for so long, I winced as I realized we might get punished for leaving for too long without telling them where we were going, but that aside for now I yelled at the pair

"Rias! Akeno! There's trouble, Kirito and I were over a bit in the forest training and all of a sudden a priest with an excalibur attacked! Kirito stayed behind to fight to allow me time to get away to get you two" I explained to them as fast as possible trying to hurry so we could go back and help kirito as soon as we could.

"What?!" Rias yelled, shocked that Kirito was under attack at this very moment "Akeno get Kiba and koneko And bring them to the forest where we are, I'll flare my power so you know where we are, while Issei and I go back to help Kirito fight. Unbelievable! Why now of all times, We're just out here training minding our own business! Issei let's go. Now."

"Yes mam" Issei said, half scared of Rias' new attitude, 'Man I'd hate to be the one to attack a member of Rias' peerage' I thought as we started running, within a few minutes we came to the spot where I left Kirito and that priest only to find the ground all burnt around a crater in the center of the clearing, "What happened here? And where are they? I'm sure I left them here" Kirito said confused as to where they would've went so fast, We waited for Akeno Along with Kiba and Koneko Then we started searching the forest for any sign of kirito, but there was none,

"Damn it where could they have gone to this fast?" I muttered to myself walking by what I think is the same tree for the hundredth time now, Rias just wouldn't let us have a break until we found him.

"Issei tell me again. What did Kirito say to you before you came to get us, Word for word." She demanded from me

"Well pres um I'm pretty sure his exact words were "I'll hold him off, just go! Find Rias and Akeno and bring them here, he might have backup with him" He never said anything about leaving this spot, So I don't know" I said trying my hardest to remember every detail about what happened.

"You don't think he got captured do you? I mean he was just a new devil only reincarnated a little over a month and a half ago" Kiba asked the crowd as a whole.

Akeno gasped and put a hand in front of her face no cover her mouth. She hadn't even thought of that, What if Kirito was getting tortured at this very moment? She tried her best to get the thought of Kirito in captivity by the fallen angels but everything she tried they just kept popping into her mind.

Rias on the other hand was outraged that Kiba even think such a thing "Do you know who your talking about? This is Kirito, from what I've seen i can tell Two things about him for sure, 1. He never gives up no matter the situation, and 2. He puts his friends above all else in this world, If he said he was going to wait he was going to wait"

With a sigh from everyone but Rias they started looking around for Kirito again, not noticing there was something following them.

**-Kirito P.O.v 20 minutes ago in the fight with Freed-**

I was doing pretty good holding my own I thought to myself as Parried another strike, having two swords on me versus his one sword is an advantage, even if his Excalibur was fast, i have 2 swords so that gives me the advantage. or so i thought until Freed faked me out. He moved like he was going to slash me but just as our swords would have made contact with each other He stopped his swing and kicked me in the gut with a hell of a lot of force, I flew back into something hard and my vision started to blacken,

"This is all i have without my boosted gear? pitiful" I said to myself as i stood up about to activate my sacred gear when i saw what looked to be a 13 or 14 year old girl with long purple hair and a Gothic Lolita outfit on jumped out of a tree that was at least 20 feet straight down, after I got over my amazement of how she did that without breaking her legs I noticed she was staring straight at me.

"Kirito, It's nice to be able to finally talk to you in person, I've watched you for the last month and a half and-"

"Hey WHAT THE FUCK?! Freed yelled interrupting the girl "When did i become such a nobody that i can be ignored by a little boy and his little girlfriend"

Hearing this caused the girl to blush suddenly but it disappeared just as quickly and was replaced with an emotionless face, she turned towards Freed and said "Priest, or should I say Ex-priest" She put more emphasis on the word ex for some reason, it seemed to piss him off though I thought to myself as I listened on "How dare you interrupt me. Ophis, The ouroboros dragon, and Infinite dragon god, when I am talking" She had a look of disgust on her face when she was talking to the priest as if it was repulsing her to even talk to him.

"I should just kill you here and now, but Kokabiel would get mad so I think this will do" She then lifted her hand and pointed out 2 fingers. The tips of her fingers started glowing and The glow flew off her fingers towards Freed where it covered him head to toe, no matter how hard he tried he could not get loose. Then the stuff started glowing and in a flash of white light freed and the slime looking stuff was gone, nowhere to be found.

'Amazing, to have such power, it's unbeliveable' I thought to myself, I now knew who this girl was, She was Ophis The infinite dragon god. Second in power only to Great red. The True Red Dragon God Emperor Or the Apocolypse Dragon. But the question in his mind now was why was she here? to see him? He couldin't think of any reason so he asked her, or was going to ask her untill he heard her giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked her, trying to be as polite as possible.

"You haha look haha so haha confused hahaha" She was gasping for air from laughing so hard and trying to talk at the same time, after a minute or so she calmed down and started again

"Well let's get to buisness shall we? Kirito Kirigaya. Formerly Kazuto, untill one day when you were stuck in Sao you died and got reincarnated into Rias' Peerage am i right? Have you ever wondered what happened to your other body? The one in the hospital wearing nerve gear still?"

Her question sent a shock of terror down his spine, the first thing he said the second she said that was "My family... They probably think im dead. My other body is dead right?" I guessed trying to not show any emotion at all in front of this Dragon god,

"Yes. When you were reincarnated Rias reincarnated your avatars body somehow, how she did it is still unknown, All i know is that she did it, but anyway back to where i was, your body, When your health hit zero your original body's Brain was fried and it "died", but in a sense it was already dead, understand?"

"Yeah kind of" I replied honestly "I mean it makes sense, if my soul left my body even if it was alive it wouldin't be able to do anything right?"

"Excactly, now for the real reason I came here, Do you currently know how many survivors there are left living in Aincrad?"

"About 1000 wasint it? I'm pretty sure they release the current survivor count on the news of the beginning of every month" i replied not sure as to how many more could've died in the month and a half since I've been there

"Yeah about that, All the player killing guilds joined together forming what they call the "Dark Massacre" It has a couple hundred people and it's goal is to wipe out everyone left in aincrad" She said looking straight at me.

"Wow that sounds bad, But what can I do now? I wouldin't have a way back there and who would I even go to save? I asked, Not realising there was one girl that I met around the start of floor 10 that was still alive to this day,

"Do you know a player by the name of Argo? She claimed to have known you" Ophis said which got my attention

"Argo's Still alive?! How do you know that? Yes I know her she was my info dealer and one of my close friends" I asked worried about my friend in aincrad, 'If she is alive I have to find a way back to save her' I thought waiting for ophis' Reply

"Well what if I told you I had a way to bring you And the rest of your peerage if they accept to Aincrad, The only thing is im not sure about where argo is, and you will be teleported to a random location"

My mind just about exploded with excitement at the thought of having the chance to save Argo. Even if she was in Aincrad, The only place i actually hate with every fibre of my being I would still jump at the chance to save her, so i said

"I'd do it in a hearbeat, without a second thought, honestly after not being able to save Asuna I feel I owe it to her to save our friend Argo, even if it means going back to that place" I said with newly found courage

"Very well then, I will transport you first, when you get there just wait for your friends to show up, if they don't in half an hour they aren't coming. Is that clear?"

"Yes mam" I said anxious to get going. The second I Agreed Ophis put her hands out towards me and gave me something, it was a necklace.

"Wear this while your there" She said "It will keep you safe, I can garuntee it. I made it myself" She was blushing which I thought was uncommon for a God but it didn't really matter she was cute all the same

"Of course" I told her while I put the necklace around my neck but couldint get it done up, "Can I have a little help?" I asked her while showing her i couldin't get it done up

"sure" She replied happily, within a second it was around my neck done up, it matched my outfit perfectly, it was a White/silver Crecent moon with a pitch black chain holding it to my neck, In truth it was beautiful,

"Thanks alot ohpis" I said happily while I held my new gift. she seemed suprised that i knew her name but quickly got over it, she must've known how perceptive I am, 'Seems shes been keeping tabs on me' I thought "Now can we get this started?" I finally asked, Readying myself for the trip back to Aincrad.

"Yup, close your eyes and count to 15, By the time you hit 15 you shold be there" She started casting the spell as I started counting only to get to ten and hear Ophis' Voice distanly say "I'll be waiting Black swordsman, For your return" With that I opened my eyes.

"Im back in Arc Sophia. Wow i'll never get over the beauty of this place" I said looking at the blue cloudless sky. "If only it was used for a good reason instead of a death game" I said to myself. Sad that this beautiful world was plauged with corrutpion from being trapped in here for years. So he found a nearby bench to sit on so he could wait for the rest of the group, hoping they would actually show up.

-Present time-3rd person-

It was hours into the search for kirito, everyone except for Rias gave up hope of finding him, not that they didn't care, It was the exact opposite, they all wanted to alert the gremory family to have a bigger search party out looking for him in other areas, but Rias insisted that they stay in the forest because she had a feeling they would find someting. As they walked down a trail in the forest Kiba suddenly stopped Rias by putting his arm out and said

"Everyone stop and be quite, I think I hear someone close by"

Just as the words were out of his mouth someone jumped down from a place unknown, It was a short girl about 14-15 years of age who had long purple hair and wore a gotic lolita outfit. The first person to react was Kiba who instantly Drew a sword out of thin air and tried to swipe at her only for her to jump up laughing at him and did a perfect landing on the tip of his swords blade,

"Sorry Kiba you can't hurt me like that" She said to everyones suprise.

"Just who are you? He said now visibly angry, "And what do you want with us"

Just as he said that a sound that sounded like a phones ringtone went off. and the girl pulled out what turned out to be a watch.

"hang on I gotta check the time, If im late i could make this situation really bad for Kirito *checks watch* Oh shit we gotta hurry up, ok il explain quick, its like this, You are looking for your friend Kirito right? Well I know where he is"

This grabbed everyones attention, None more so than Rias who was instantly in front of the girl holding her arms up saying

"You know where Kirito is?! Where? Please tell me we've been looking all day and haven't found a thing." She seemed desperate for answers, which suprised everyone but Ophis and Akeno. The former because she watches them all because Kirito is there friend and the latter because she knew Rias liked kirito so much, More so than any of her other members, and maybe romantically.

"Aincrad" Was the only response they got

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?" It was Issei who freaked out this time "How did he get back there? and why? does he even realise how upset pres will be when she finds out where Aincrad is?" This earned glares from the rest of the group especially Rias who walked over to Issei and said in a deathly calm voice.

"Issei, My dear pawn, Would you please enlighten us on where Aincrad is? I don't ever remember hearing about any place called Aincrad"

"Well it's...it's..." Issei didn't know what to say, he didn't want to be the one to tell Rias that Kirito was back in Sword Art Online, That is until Ophis spoke up again

"Enough, I am The Infinite Dragon god so i used my powers to transport him back to sword art online, not without his concent of course, He went back to save his friend Argo, He said Asuna would've wanted him to, The reason im here is to ask all of you to go with him, Of course you wont be stuck anymore, you can leave when you rescue Argo, I will watch you and use my power to bring you back when you have her" She questioned them

Issei was the first to answer with an instant "If it's to help Kirito il go" To which the others soon followed suit

"Kirito, we're coming, hang on" Rias said concerned for her love interest

"We'll rescue you, im not done training with you yet" Kiba said determined to get his friend and sparring partner back"

"Well I can't Steal you from Rias if your not here ufufufu" Akeno giggled at her comment while Rias just glared daggers at her friend

"IF everyone else is going i may as well to, and besides Kirito is Better than that pervert Issei" Koneko said emotionlessly to which issei pretended to have a dagger stab his heart making everyone laugh, They then realised they were in the presence of the Infinite Dragon god Ophis and quickly turned their attention back to her.

"Okay every ready? when I say go close your eyes and count to 15, when you hit 15 open them and you should be in Aincrad, Alright GO!" She yelled happily as everyone closed their eyes and at the count of 15 all of them disappeared, Once Ophis was done she looked at her watch and said

"Whew, not a second to spair, good thing to, I would'nt be able to have Kirito as my own if I messed this up for him" She said giggling at the prospect of having Kirito all to herself.

When they arrived in aincrad the First thing they noticed when they got there was Kirito Was sitting on a bench not to far away from them with what looked to be an 8 year old girl sitting next to him, They started walking towards him when they heard

"Daddy, Daddy Look is that them? Is that your friends?" The girl asked Kirito

'Did I hear that right? did she just call Kirito "Daddy" Rias thought to herself, She couldin't help but smile as she seen Kirito And his daughter waving at them

"Hey guys, Happy to see you again, sorry for ditching the camp by the way" He turned towards the little girl "Yui go meet your daddy's family"

"Hi everyone" Yui giggled "Nice to meet some of daddy's Family. She jumped into Rias' Arms and said "You must be Rias' Daddy told me alot about you, I think he likes you" WHich caused Rias' face to go as red as her hair but Yui continued anyway "Well anyway welcome to aincrad I hope we can rescue Argo im Worried about her,"

**And that's all for chapter 3 I would have written more but I felt like my arm was going to fall off so yeah, its still a longer chapter though, I hope you enjoy, Remember to Review :) if theres any questions or anything feel free to p.m me. Untill next time Goodbye**


	4. Chapter 4: Preperations for Aincrad

hey everyone, im back with chapter 4, that will be all.

'' is thinking

""is talking

- LAb in Rect headquarters -

"How's she doing? Any change in her condition at all? A tall man wearing a black tuxedo who had slicked back medium brown hair asked a

man in a labcoat presumably a scientist who replied with

"No Sir, she is still in an unstable state and slowly worsening by the hour, at this rate I give her another few weeks to live at the

very most." He said with a grim look on his face.

"Damn it" The man said, he felt stupid, stupid for using the Emotion Controlling machine on his soon to be wife. "Why would I use her

as the first test subject. I should have waited untill it was fully tested and complete before using it on her, but I just Couldn't

wait any longer

-Aincrad, Arc Sophia floor 76 -

Kirito and the rest of the perrage just made it through the bright and usually cheerful city of arc sohpia this day however there was

barely anyone in sight, they were currently looking for any of Kirito's old friends Klien, sillica and Lisbeth, even Agil. to help get

info on where argo was.

"Man I hope there even alive, this place looks more dead than I've ever seen any floor ever, even during the beta test" Kirito said not

to pleased at the current situation in Aincrad, in his mind he thought that the cause of all these peoples lives were his fault, for

his failure to beat heathcliff that day, had he succeed he would have freed the 6000 people left alive, 5000 of which are now dead. He

hung his head in shame, which Rias noticed and moved closer to him to try and and about what was bothering him so much.

"Kirito, you look like something's bothering you. Is there anything I can do to help you? she asked in a cheerful tone, she hated

seeing her servants in an unpleasant mood. Kirito opened his mouth to answer when Yui who caught on to his worsening mood fairly

quickly said

"Daddy's having a hard time dealing with all the people that died because he lost the duel with Heathcliff, had he won he would have

ended the game." She stated turning to Kirito and hugging him to comfort him aswell as herself when she continued "Remember daddy. I'm

always here with you so you don't have to worry, I'll always be here and love you" She finished her speach with a kiss on his cheek

which caused a blush from him and giggle from the rest of the group. Akeno noticed Kirito seemed to be a little happier with himself

and is able to cope with stuff better since Yui came around.

'That little girl who has long black hair and black eyes that look just like kirito's, she is really amazing, and cute to in that white

dress of hers'

Akeno was snapped out of her thought when Rias called her over, "Akeno come here I need your help with something" but she was quickly

stopped by a hand on her shoulder that turned out to be Kirito's as he turned to Rias and said

"Everyone, we should go get a room at an inn and find out what all of your stats and levels are, mine are the same from before I left

but if you guys are low leveled then this mission just turned into a long one" He said the last part with a grim look on his face as he

knew it was very well possible that they had new accounts created by Ophis for them, He only hoped that wasint the case.

Rias had heard what Kirito said and was currently thinking about it, She looked over at Kirito and said "Yeah that seems like a good

idea now that were inside a game doesn't it? I guess we're going to the inn then" Kirito nodded and they were soon set off in search on

an inn,

-10 minutes later, Inside the Laughing Knights Inn-

Kirito thought it must've been pure luck they came across an Inn so fast, stepping in he quickly found the Innkeeper and asked for a

room. he gladly directed them to a free room and with payment he was off back to his daily duty as an NPC Innkeeper.

Once everyone got in and settled minus Issei who Koneko made stand up as he would've had to sit next to her for lack of space.

Kirito turned to the group and started his explanation. "Ok now that everyone is here and all setteled down it's time to see what your

character level is and i will explain how each class works for all of you" He turned to Issei first and held out his Right hand towards

him and said "Issei, since you have actually played video games before you became a devil we'll start with you ok?" He waited for

confirmation before he started.

He nodded and said "Yeah sure, I'm as ready as I'll ever be"

"Alright now hold out your hand like I'm doing now" Kirito instructed

"Like this?" Issei copied his movements wondering what they were doing.

"Yeah perfect, now just slide your hand down quickly and the in game menu should pop up."

Issei did as instructed after seeing Kirito's menu pop up with startled Asia as she was such a sheltered Girl. When he saw the menu

come up fine he asked

"What now? I see 'Character info' 'Inventory' 'proficiencys' 'Secondary skills' and 'Sword skills'" He listed them off wondering what

each one meant, he knew character and inventory were as they stated info on both your character and what you had on you a.k.a your

inventory

"Well first check your character info and see what weapon you have equipped and your character level and name, We should go by in game

names in here because real names are shunned in the game world" He instructed the older boy

"Ok" he tapped the box titled 'Character' and it opened up a square shaped menu with his stats and eqipment on it, He then continued as

he saw the info they needed "My character is a Holy or 2 handed sword user" Kiba flinched at the mention of Holy swords but didn't

interupt issei as he continued : I'ts level 90 and the weapons It has are called" His eyes widened as he started as kiba not daring to

say the next few words, He turned to rias showing her the menu and which sword he had, Her eyes widened also at the sight of the name

"Excalibur" Written alongside a tiny picture of his avatar, She looked at him before saying

"Well it's just a game right? It's not like it's the real one" She then turned to Kiba saying "I know this is going to be the most

shocking to you as you had bad experiances with this sword but Issei's Sword is called the Excalibur, the complete form"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth kiba was seething with anger but he knew he had to keep his cool since destroying this

Excalibur would only hinder them in the game world and would'nt stop the real one from wreaking havoc, so he calmly said "It's ok Rias,

I know it's just a game and getting mad and destroying this one would not help my goal in the real world. No matter how much pleasure

it would give me" He said the last few words in such a low tone in barely came out as a whisper but she still heard it and frowned but

decided to let it slide this time

With all that out of the way Kirito turned to Issei and said "Wow, Not only are you level 90 and a Holy sword user, But you also have

the Excalibur." Kirito said barely believing what he was seeing "Ophis' must have known we'd need good equipment"

He then asked Issei "Is there anything else that we should know about your character?" He had a feeling that Ophis planned her spell to

give them Good accounts.

"Umm" He groaned flicking thorough the skill menus and such until he stopped and said " well all I can see Is that my proficiency is

for 2-handed Sword and holy sword but i already said that, other than that I have a High Light and Medium equipment Repair, Within ten

levels of max actually"

Kirito perked up when he heard that, "Well your useful on and off the battlefield" He laughed and continued "That skill will let you

repair All of our equipment for a lot cheaper than the NPC's and you should be able to do a better job to" Issei looked happy to be

able to help everyone out in this weird world nobody but Kirito fully understood. Thats when kirito turned to the rest of them and said

"Well now you know how to find the information, What level are you guys and what skills do you have?" He asked the group at large

Rias was the first to open her menu and speak up, After a few seconds of scanning her menu she said "I'm level 100 an-" Kirito cut her

off the instant the words 'level 100' registered in his brain.

"What? How? Your 3 levels below me. and I was the highest leveled by far before I left" He asked astonished that Ophis could get

accounts This good for them, he then realized what he was asking her and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed and said "Umm, forget i

asked that please, I know you wouldn't know either it just came as a shock to find out your that high of a level, I mean I was

impressed when Issei was level 90 but level 100? that's amazing Rias" He smiled and gestured for her to continue

She was staring into his eyes loving the confidence in his eyes whenever he talked to her, then quickly realized everyone was watching

her waiting for her to continue so she composed herself once again and said "As I was saying I'm level 100 and my main combat skill is

called Shurikenjutsu" she looked up at Kirito for conformation on what that was exactly.

He just looked back at her in confusion and said "What? did you say Shurikenjutsu?" She nodded and he contined "I've never heard of it,

it must be a unique skill along the lines of my duel blades, Unique skills are told apart by The edge of the Skill icon will be Gold

bordered. He moved over to look at her menu and Nodded his head saying "Yeah, like i thought, this is a unique skill. How you got it?

It could take weeks to find out what gives it to you, All we can do is test is later on after this and see what it does" With a pout

she agreed and continued to list off her information

"Well I guess all that's left now is my Weapon and Secondary skill right?" She asked Kirito to which he nodded for her to continue so

she did "My weapon i have equipped now is called 'Dagger of Ominous Destruction' And my secondary skill is Tracking, max level"

Kirito's eyes widened once again as he heard she had a Tracking skill better than his and a glance at her character windoe showed Her

dagger Was at least a Phantasm level.

"Well No worries about you two hindering us Rias and Issei" Kirito said with a smile trying to reassure them they had good stats and

would'nt end up dead. He then turned to the rest of the group and said "Well let's continue shall we?"

Akeno stepped forward almost immediately after Kirito finished and she opened her window and began to read off her list "I'm level 99,

My main combat skill is battoujutsu or Sword Drawing" She turned to kirito as she said "Yes it's another unique sword skill" TO which

he grinned ear to ear hearing they had so much raw power on their team, She then continued "My main weapon is... Well it says here

that With battoujutsu I don't need a Weapon because I can make my own in seconds anyway, But I also have proficiency with a Katana, My

secondary skills are Drug mixing and familiar communication"

Kirito thought about it for a minute before giving his input "Well drug mixing is for health potions, mana potions, Poisons that we'd

apply to our weapons or even support drinks that would boost our stats, so thats a good one to have, I'd also like you to come with me

and Rias later to test our unique sword skills" With that she happily nodded and let Kirito get on to the next person

Kiba stood up next facing Kirito as he opened his menu and Read off the same information as the others "I'm level 97 and My main Combat

skill is Darkness blade, Sadly it is a high ranking skill but not a Unique skill, My main weapon is a Demon sword of destruction And my

secondary skill is called Slash weapon forging" He then went silent as he noticed that the his secondary skill had the gold border and

said "I think My secondary skill is unique" Which made Kirito Gasp in surprise as he went to confirm what Kiba was saying was true,

After he saw the gold border He looked at Kiba and said

"Well the only explanation for this is Your sacred gears" He stated Which everyone found odd. How could His sacred gear affect this

world and not Kirito or Issei's He then continued "well i guess your coming with us to later for the unique skill test" He said and kiba

nodded and sat back down, Which made Koneko Instantly Stand up as it was her turn,

She Looked at Kirito with a blank expression as she read off the info "I'm also level 97, My main combat skill is Infinate spear and

Martial arts, My weapon is called" Her blank expression suddenly went to one of confusion "It's called the Spear of Ophis" With that

said everyone's eyed widened considerably as Kirito's Jaw almost hit the floor when he saw the attack power on it.

"Wow Koneko, Ophis must have made this When she used the spell to bring us here, I don't know any other way you would get Unique skill

"Infinite spear" And the weapon "Spear of Ophis", Speaking of that spear I've never seen nor heard anything about it before, It's

attack it way overpowered, your lucky Koneko-Chan" Kirito told her trying to hide his own jealousy that Ophis would give her something

but not him, and a crazy powerful weapon at that. He got out of his thoughts and turned to Rias and said "So, Where to now Rias?" He

asked her expecting her to lead the group as she was their King, but to everyones surprise she looked at Kirito and said

"Well I may usually be in charge of us, but I think you would do a better job in this world, your world" And with that she entrusted

the safety of their peerage to Kirito as long as they were in Aincrad,

"Are you sure?" He asked her, nervous to be leading a group, he never was a group player in games up untill now that is. When she

nodded a grin formed slowly across his face as he looked at the group and said, "Well I guess that settles it, Now We go out into the

field to test out Everyone's unique skills." He said as he led them out into and great unknown that was floor 76.

Review Answers:

Guest: Does that mean klein, silica, lisbeth and agil died already? :( anyway v good story so far, next chapter pls

Kirito harem wooo

Akiogasai: NO they didn't, they might make appearances later on in the story,

I hope you revive Asuna too,, and make this to a Harem

AKiogasai: Asuna isn't dead, read this chapter and you should know that.

Jonesy757: Good story so far, love how you're including Argo and Alice there some of my fav characters from sao, also I know you said your going to do some time skips but I hope you don't rush the plot it's a great story and I'd hate to see it ruined because the plot seemed rushed

Akiogasai: Don't worry, I might not even include any time skips, if they are it will be during the aincrad arc, which is not even a big part of the story after argo is rescued, and Argo and alice are my favorites too :)

Guest: NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE! THIS IS GREAT

Akiogasai: Here it is, And thanks, I try my best on this story

-Next chapter will be out alot sooner sorry for the long wait for this one-


End file.
